


Woman to Woman

by VanillaMostly



Series: hidden and unseen [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Post-War, i like writing about moms okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaMostly/pseuds/VanillaMostly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haven't you heard, to a mother a child is always a child?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woman to Woman

Molly didn't think it was a good idea.

When the two of them visited, Molly always hovered at the door of the room even after having left it, just so she could watch them talk to each other, smile at each other, and try to analyze every word and every movement. Arthur always shook his head at her. "Molly, he's not a child anymore," he'd say quietly.

You don't need to protect him, he was implying.

Oh, Arthur, thought Molly. Haven't you heard, to a mother a child is always a child?

To a woman like Molly who'd had seven children total, miscarried two and given one stillborn (that was before Percy, and the younger children didn't even know about it), you might think it would be silly to fret over _one_ child like it was her only.

But how could that be true?

She could still remember every pregnancy, every labor pain, the feel of every newborn infant placed at her breast.

Her heart bottomed out and swelled in response to every joy of her children.

Her core broke and shattered in response to every suffering.

She was the pieces of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny melted and waxed together, folded in itself forever and ever.

When Fred left them, his piece still remained, an abyss but still a piece all the same, sharing her love with the living.

George was twenty-eight this year and laughing again.

Maybe that girl was part of the equation behind it, but damn if Molly would let her take it away.

When they announced the engagement, Molly steeled herself and went to seek out Angelina, accosting the girl on her way to the kitchen while the rest of the party celebrated in the den.

"Can I ask you something, Angelina, woman to woman?"

Angelina looked at her, eyes direct and clear.

"Mrs Weasley, you're worried I'm with George because of Fred, aren't you?"

Molly did not waver. "Yes, I daresay I am."

To Molly's surprise, Angelina leaned back and smiled.

"You're an incredible mother, Mrs Weasley."

Molly raised an eyebrow. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

Angelina laughed, and Molly let a smile slip too.

Then Angelina was serious.

"Mrs Weasley, I did like Fred, but I love George now, and I'm perfectly aware who he is and who he isn't. I'm afraid if I haven't convinced you of that yet, I have nothing else to say. In fact, I really don't care if you don't believe me. If you're going to put a stop to this, go ahead, but with all due respect, Mrs Weasley, it won't change a thing. I didn't let Fred's ghost come between me and George, and I won't let his mother, even if she did kill Bellatrix Lestrange in a duel." Angelina's lips twitched. "I do hope that's not what you planned for me?"

Molly laid a hand on Angelina's shoulder. Angelina glanced at it, then at her.

Beneath the spunk, the girl's eyes were hesitant. And afraid.

Very gently, Molly pulled the taller woman into an embrace.

"Call me 'Molly.'"

 


End file.
